Malazan Wiki:Category index
The category tree for this wiki is primarily based upon that of Wookieepedia's, the most robust Jade Raven could find. Don't forget to add any new category you have created as the index does not automatically update! Root categories *Category:Browse' (Main Page) **'Category:Browse' **'Category:Content' ***'Category:In-universe articles' ****'Category:Creatures' ****'Category:Culture' ****'Category:Economies' ****'Category:Flora' ****'Category:Glossary' ****'Category:Individuals' ****'Category:Items' ****'Category:Locations' ****'Category:Magic' ****'Category:Organisations' ****'Category:Races' ****'Category:Substances' ****'Category:Time' ***'Category:Real-world articles' ****'Category:People' ****'Category:Books (real-world)' ***'Category:Stubs' ****'Category:Character stubs' ****'Category:Location stubs' **'Category:Malazan Wiki' Content of root categories Category:In-universe articles 'Category:Creatures Category:Culture *Category:Literature' **'Category:Poems' 'Category:Diseases Category:Economies *Category:Currencies' 'Category:Flora Category:Glossary Category:Individuals *Category:Animals' *'Category:Ascendants' *'Category:D'ivers' *'Category:Gods' **'Category:Elder Gods' *'Category:Ghosts' *'Category:Individuals by faction' **'Category:Crimson Guard members ***'Category:Avowed' ***'Category:Disavowed' **'Category:Kurald Galain Noble Houses ***'Category:House Dracons' ***'Category:House Dreth' ***'Category:House Drukorlas' ***'Category:House Durav' ***'Category:House Enes' ***'Category:House Haran' ***'Category:House Hellad' ***'Category:House Hust' ***'Category:House Manaleth' ***'Category:House Misharn' ***'Category:House Purake' ***'Category:House Sengara' ***'Category:House Tulla' ***'Category:House Vanut' **'Category:Letherii' **'Category:Malazans' ***'Category:Bridgeburners' ***'Category:Claw members' ***'Category:Old Guard members' ***'Category:Talon members' *'Category:Individuals by gender' **'Category:Males' **'Category:Females' **'Category:Unstated gender' *'Category:Individuals by geography **'Category:Assail natives' ***'Category:Iceblood' ***'Category:Lowlanders' ***'Category:People of the Yellow Grass' ***'Category:Silent People' **'Category:Bael natives' **'Category:Genabackans' ***'Category:Barghast' ***'Category:Capan' ***'Category:Daru' ***'Category:Gadrobi' ***'Category:Genabarii' ***'Category:Korhivi' ***'Category:Moranth' ***'Category:Nathii' ***'Category:Rhivi' **'Category:Jacuruku natives' ***'Category:Adwami' **'Category:Kolansii' ***'Category:Watered' **'Category:Korel natives' ***'Category:Jheck' ***'Category:Sea-Folk' ***'Category:Theftians' **'Category:Lether natives' ***'Category:Akrynnai' ***'Category:Awl' ***'Category:Bluerose natives' ***'Category:Bolkando' ***'Category:Jheck' ***'Category:Letherii' ***'Category:Shake' ***'Category:Tarthenal' **'Category:Perish' **'Category:Quon Talians' ***'Category:Dal Honese' ***'Category:Fenn' ***'Category:Grisians' ***'Category:Kanese' ***'Category:Kartoolians' ***'Category:Napans' ***'Category:Seti' ***'Category:Wickans' **'Category:Seven Cities natives' ***'Category:Dosii' ***'Category:Khundryl' ****'Category:Khundryl Burned Tears' ***'Category:Pardu' ***'Category:Trell' **'Category:Stratem natives' ***'Category:Chanters' *'Category:Individuals by occupation' **'Category:Assassins' ***'Category:Claw members ***'Category:Veil members **'Category:Bandits' **'Category:Employees' **'Category:Guards' **'Category:Guilds' ***'Category:Assassins' Guild' ***'Category:Rat Catchers' Guild' ***'Category:Trygalle Trade Guild' **'Category:Healers' **'Category:Mages' ***'Category:Bonecasters' ***'Category:Denul mages' ***'Category:High Mages' ***'Category:Hood's Path mages' ***'Category:Meanas mages' ***'Category:Mockra mages' ***'Category:Necromancers' ***'Category:Ruse mages' ***'Category:Thyr mages' **'Category:Military' ***'Category:Military ranks' ****'Category:Adjuncts' ****'Category:Admirals' ****'Category:Captains' ****'Category:Commanders' ****'Category:Corporals' ****'Category:Fists' ****'Category:High Fists' ****'Category:High Mages' ****'Category:Lieutenants' ****'Category:Marshals' ****'Category:Master Sergeants' ****'Category:Sergeants' ****'Category:Soldiers' ***'Category:Military units' ****'Category:Blue Shields' ****'Category:Borderswords' ****'Category:Crimson Guard' ****'Category:Grey Swords' ****'Category:Houseblades' ****'Category:Hust Legion' ****'Category:Letherii military units' ****'Category:Malazan military units' *****'Category:Bonehunter' *****'Category:Bridgeburners' *****'Category:Marines' *****'Category:Sappers' ****'Category:Mott Irregulars' ****'Category:Non-Malazan Marines' ****'Category:Pannion Domin military units' ****'Category:Red Blades' ****'Category:Stormguards' ****'Category:Urusander's Legion' ****'Category:Wardens of the Outer Reach' **'Category:Merchants' **'Category:Nobles' **'Category:Pirates' **'Category:Priests' **'Category:Rulers' **'Category:Sailors' **'Category:Sappers' **'Category:Thieves' **'Category:Warleaders' *'Category:Individuals by race' **'Category:Demons' **'Category:Founding races' ***'Category:Eres' ***'Category:Forkrul Assail' ****'Category:Watered' ***'Category:Imass' ****'Category:Bentract' ****'Category:T'lan Imass' *****'Category:Bentract' *****'Category:Betrule' *****'Category:Brold' *****'Category:Ifayle' *****'Category:Kerluhm' *****'Category:Kron' *****'Category:Logros' *****'Category:Orshayn' *****'Category:The Unbound' ***'Category:Jaghut' ****'Category:Jhag' ***'Category:K'Chain Che'Malle' ****'Category:K'Chain Nah'ruk' ****'Category:Matrons' **'Category:Humans' ***'Category:Awl' ***'Category:Bolkando' ***'Category:Capan' ***'Category:Dal Honese' ***'Category:Daru' ***'Category:Falari' ***'Category:Gadrobi' ***'Category:Genabarii' ***'Category:Kanese' ***'Category:Khundryl' ***'Category:Korhivi' ***'Category:Letherii' ***'Category:Meckros' ***'Category:Napans' ***'Category:Nathii' ***'Category:Rhivi' ***'Category:Seguleh' ***'Category:Seti' ***'Category:Wickans' **'Category:Invading races' ***'Category:Eleint' ***'Category:Tiste Andii' ***'Category:Tiste Edur' ***'Category:Tiste Liosan' **'Category:Thel Akai' ***'Category:Fenn' ***'Category:Tarthenal' ***'Category:Teblor' ***'Category:Thelomen Toblakai' **'Category:Thel races' *'Category:Shapeshifters' *'Category:Soletaken' **'Category:Jheck' **'Category:Jheleck' 'Category:Items' *'Category:Clothing' *'Category:Thrones' *'Category:Utilitarian items *'Category:Vehicles' **'Category:Ships' *'Category:Weapons' **'Category:Swords' **'Category:Weapons of Torture' 'Category:Locations *Category:Areas' **'Category:Districts' **'Category:Streets and Squares' *'Category:Geography' (Malazan world) **'Category:Bodies of water' ***'Category:Lakes' ***'Category:Oceans' ***'Category:Rivers and Canals' ***'Category:Seas' ***'Category:Straits' **'Category:Continents' ***'Category:Assail' ***'Category:Genabackis' ***'Category:Jacuruku' ***'Category:Kolanse' ***'Category:Korel' ***'Category:Lether' ***'Category:Quon Tali' ***'Category:Seven Cities' **'Category:Deserts' **'Category:Forests' **'Category:Hills' **'Category:Islands' ***'Category:Fist Island' ***'Category:Korel Island' ***'Category:Remnant Isle' **'Category:Maps' **'Category:Mountains' **'Category:Plains' ***'Category:Steppes' ***'Category:Plateaux' ***'Category:Swamps' ***'Category:Tundra' *'Category:Settlements' **'Category:Cities' ***'Category:Aren' ***'Category:Capustan' ****'Category:Capan' ***'Category:Korel' ***'Category:Darujhistan' ***'Category:Kartool' ****'Category:Kartoolians' ***'Category:Letheras' ***'Category:Li Heng' ***'Category:Malaz City' ***'Category:Pale' ***'Category:Unta' **'Category:Towns' **'Category:Villages' *'Category:Structures' **'Category:Buildings' ***'Category:Azath houses' ***'Category:Inns' **'Category:Fortresses' **'Category:Skykeeps' 'Category:Magic *Category:Deck of Dragons' **'Category:High House Chains' **'Category:High House Dark' **'Category:High House Death' **'Category:High House Life' **'Category:High House Light' **'Category:High House Shadow' **'Category:High House War' *'Category:Holds' *'Category:Thrones' *'Category:Tiles of the Holds' *'Category:Warrens' **'Category:Aral Gamelon' **'Category:Denul' **'Category:D'riss' **'Category:Deck of Dragons' ***'Category:High House Chains' ***'Category:High House Dark' ***'Category:High House Death' ***'Category:High House Life' ***'Category:High House Light' ***'Category:High House Shadow' ***'Category:High House War' **'Category:Hood's Path' **'Category:Imperial Warren' **'Category:Kurald Galain' **'Category:Meanas' **'Category:Omtose Phellack' **'Category:Rashan' **'Category:Ruse' **'Category:Serc' **'Category:Starvald Demelain' **'Category:Telas' **'Category:Tennes' **'Category:Thyr' 'Category:Organisations *Category:Assassin organisations' **'Category:Assassins' Guild' **'Category:Black Glove' **'Category:Claw' **'Category:Cult of Shadow' **'Category:Talon' **'Category:Veils' *'Category:Bodyguards' **'Category:Dassem's First Sword *'Category:Guilds' **'Category:Assassins' Guild' **'Category:Rat Catchers' Guild' **'Category:Trygalle Trade Guild' *'Category:Military' **'Category:Military ranks' ***'Category:Adjuncts' ***'Category:Admirals' ***'Category:Captains' ***'Category:Commanders' ***'Category:Corporals' ***'Category:Fists' ***'Category:High Fists' ***'Category:High Mages' ***'Category:Lieutenants' ***'Category:Master Sergeants' ***'Category:Sergeants' ***'Category:Soldiers' **'Category:Military units' ***'Category:Crimson Guard' ***'Category:Grey Swords' ***'Category:Letherii military units' ***'Category:Malazan military units' ****'Category:Bonehunter' ****'Category:Bridgeburners' ****'Category:Sappers' ***'Category:Mott Irregulars' ***'Category:Pannion Domin military units' ***'Category:Red Blades' ***'Category:Talian League' *'Category:Nations' **'Category:Perish' *'Category:Ranks non-military' *'Category:Religions' **'Category:Cult of Rashan' **'Category:Cult of Shadow' **'Category:Cult of the Boar' *'Category:Titles' **'Category:Political titles' ***'Category:Hostage' **'Category:Religious titles' ***'Category:Destriants' ***'Category:Mortal Sword' ***'Category:Shield Anvils' *'Category:Tribes' **'Category:Khundryl' **'Category:Pardu' **'Category:Rhivi' **'Category:Seti' 'Category:Races' *'Category:Azathanai' *'Category:Barghast' *'Category:Demons' *'Category:Founding races' **'Category:Eres' **'Category:Forkrul Assail' ***'Category:Watered' **'Category:Imass' ***'Category:Bentract' ***'Category:T'lan Imass' **'Category:Jaghut' ***'Category:Jhag' **'Category:K'Chain Che'Malle' ***'Category:K'Chain Nah'ruk' **'Category:Hounds' *'Category:Humans' **'Category:Awl' **'Category:Bolkando' **'Category:Capan' **'Category:Dal Honese' **'Category:Daru' **'Category:Falari' **'Category:Gadrobi' **'Category:Genabarii' **'Category:Kanese' **'Category:Korhivi' **'Category:Letherii' **'Category:Meckros' **'Category:Napans' **'Category:Nathii' **'Category:Rhivi' **'Category:Seguleh' **'Category:Seti' **'Category:Wickans' *'Category:Invading races' **'Category:Eleint' **'Category:Tiste Andii' **'Category:Tiste Edur' **'Category:Tiste Liosan' *'Category:Jheck' *'Category:Moranth' **'Category:Thel Akai' ***'Category:Fenn' ***'Category:Tarthenal' ***'Category:Teblor' ***'Category:Thelomen Toblakai' *'Category:Trell' 'Category:Substances' *'Category:Drink' *'Category:Drugs' *'Category:Food' *'Category:Poisons' 'Category:Time' *'Category:Events' **'Category:Battles' **'Category:Festivals' *'Category:Seasons' *'Category:Years' 'Category:Various' *'Category:Statistics' Category:Real-world articles *'Category:People' (Steven Erikson • Ian C. Esslemont) *'Category:Books (real-world)' **'Category:Extended Dramatis Personae' **'Category:Books by Steven Erikson' ***'Category:Malazan Book of the Fallen' (Gardens of the Moon • Deadhouse Gates • Memories of Ice • House of Chains • Midnight Tides • The Bonehunters • Reaper's Gale • Toll the Hounds • Dust of Dreams • The Crippled God) ***'Category:Kharkanas Trilogy' (Forge of Darkness • Fall of Light • Walk in Shadow) ***'Category:Bauchelain & Korbal Broach novellas' (The First Collected Tales of Bauchelain and Korbal Broach• Blood Follows • The Lees of Laughter's End • The Healthy Dead• Crack'd Pot Trail• The Fiends of Nightmaria) **'Category:Books by Ian C. Esslemont' ***'Category:Novels of the Malazan Empire' (Night of Knives • Return of the Crimson Guard • Stonewielder•Orb Sceptre Throne•Blood and Bone• Assail (novel)) ***'Category:Path to Ascendancy' (Dancer's Lament) **'Category:Paginations' Category:Stubs *'Category:Character stubs' *'Category:Location stubs' Malazan Wiki *'Category:Archives' *'Category:Community' *'Category:Copyright' *'Category:Forums' *'Category:Help' *'Category:Policy' *'Category:Site administration' *'Category:Site maintenance' *'Category:Spoiler alert pages' *'Category:Talk pages' *'Category:Templates' **'Category:Infobox templates' **'Category:Chapter templates' **'Category:Spoiler templates' **'Category:Maintenance templates' **'Category:Utility templates' **'Category:Navigation templates' **'Category:Reference templates' **'Category:Quotation templates' **'Category:Appearance templates' **'Category:General wiki templates' **'Category:Category templates' *'Category:Images' (file:Example.jpg) **'Category:Book covers' **'Category:Fan art' ***'Category:Fan art by artist' ***'Category:Fan art humour' ***'Category:Fan art maps' ***'Category:Fan art seasonal' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free new reader' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Gardens of the Moon' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Deadhouse Gates' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Memories of Ice' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free House of Chains' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Midnight Tides' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free The Bonehunters' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Reaper's Gale' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Toll the Hounds' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Dust of Dreams' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free The Crippled God' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Night of Knives' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Return of the Crimson Guard' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Stonewielder' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Orb Sceptre Throne' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Blood and Bone' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Assail' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Forge of Darkness' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Fall of Light' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Dancer's Lament' ***'Category:Image of the Week' **'Category:Images Steven Erikson' **'Category:Maps' **'Category:Official images' **'Category:User images' Category:Site maintenance